


pictures of you

by Songbirdmozlover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: James Potter Dies, Lily Evans Potter Dies, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, POV Remus Lupin, Sad Ending, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbirdmozlover/pseuds/Songbirdmozlover
Summary: set directly after lily and James dies all from Remus pov very long first four or five chapters will be about the time before Remus teaches harry . sad begining and sad ending . very happy middle . also the beggining goes in to Dumbledfore relitionship with Grindlewald and tries to comfort Remus . very long .





	pictures of you

Pictures of you

Remus awoke from a terrible nightmare. The bed felt awful and empty, ‘Where's Sirius?’ It was usually Remus that had to drag Sirius out of bed. Remus had an awful feeling of dread in his heart. It wasn't like Sirius to leave without telling him where he was going. As he walked into the kitchen he noticed a crumpled up copy of the Daily Prophet, on the front page was a picture of Sirius Black, his lover. But he was barely recognizable, the picture was letting out a horrible demented laugh. It couldn't be his Sirius, his beautiful loyal Sirius.

Under the picture was the headline Lily and James Potter found dead at the hands of you-know-who their child Harry is the only known person to survive the killing curse. It had to be a mistake Sirius had been the one to keep all of the Potter's secrets, he would had never ratted them out. Remus’s knees felt weak, he sat down and tried to control his grief but he found that it was impossible. The only person he never doubted and who loved him was a murder. The nauseating sobs release themselves like a violent storm, hot salty tears drip down his face. The one person who could always make him feel loved and wanted had played him and was working for Voldemort. There was a knock at the door.

“Who is it?” the young werewolf was unable to stop his voice from shaking.

“It’s me, Dumbledore.” the soft voice of the elderly man was almost soothing.

“Come in.” the elderly wizard let himself in. “I see you heard about Lily and James.”

“How could he kill them? Do I mean nothing to him?”

“I can't speak on his behalf…”

“What’s going to happen to Harry? I’ll take him if need be.”

“We’ll be sending him to live with his aunt and uncle.” Remus's eyes widened.

“Muggles?! Do you know how that dastardly woman treated her own sister. Like rubish! And you're just going to send Harry there. Why?”

“It's for his own good.” Dumbledore patted the werewolves shoulder “Let me make you some tea, it's been a hard day for you hasn't it?” Remus just nodded as Dumbledore had started to brew the tea.  
Once the tea was at the prefered taste Dumbledore handed Remus a cup of tea.

“I found a job yesterday… He was so excited for me …” Remus could feel tears well up in his eyes, but he forced himself to continue “He… He planned to celebrate just us Lily, Peter and James…” his voice faded.

“I’m sorry Remus I can't tell you why the people we love the most hurt us the most.” Remus choked back a sob “There was no way of telling this would have happened. It’s not your fault Remus I cannot stress that enough…” 

Closing his eyes Remus spoke softly “We would already be there, he loved to play with that little boy. He bought him a little toy broom.” he continued “God do we think he was under the Imperius curse?” Dumbledore looked at the young man before him with a mixture of pity and understanding. Remus held his teacup staring at the older man in desperation “It was all a lie... All those sweet words. Those sweet nothings he would tell was it ever true? Did he ever mean a word he said? When did he switch?”

Remus was now clutching his teacup so tight that it almost broke “We cannot be certain. What we do know is that Black was the secret keeper for quite some time.”remus could feel tears threaten to spill ‘’ anyways that is a story for another time , you need to get some sleep ‘’  
‘’Thank you for being here ‘’  
‘’ its alright remus i know how it feels to find out that someone you love wasn,t who you thought they were ‘’  
‘’ professor what do you mean ‘’   
‘’ tale for another day you,ve had enough heartbreak for one day ‘’   
‘’ oh you,re far too old to call me professor ‘’  
‘’ how bout tomorrow i’ll be home from work around noon ‘’remus didn’t want to seem too anxious but he couldn’t help but wonder about what dumbledore meant .  
‘’ yes I think that will be lovely ‘’ the dumbledore said his goodbyes and apprated with a loud crack .


End file.
